


Confort

by Unchained



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained/pseuds/Unchained
Summary: Tadashi sabe que confortar al entrenador es importante, ¿pero quién lo confortará a él?
Relationships: Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Confort

**Author's Note:**

> Leer tags.

—Hey, baja la voz… abre más las piernas. Así, buen chico…

Tadashi pensó cómo el entrenador siempre le mandaba a bajar la voz cada vez que soltaba un gemido sin querer. No entendía el porqué, si la tienda estaba cerrada temporalmente. Nadie iba a interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo en la parte trasera, aunque gritase. 

La sensación de un miembro entrando y saliendo de él no era desagradable luego de acostumbrarse, pero igual Tadashi sentía ganas de doblarse sobre su estomago, tenía que combatir continuamente las ganas de cerrar fuertemente sus piernas, las cuales no dejaban de temblar.

Pero Tadashi no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo único que hacía era obedecer calladamente a su entrenador, tomando la posición que este deseaba, mantener la cabeza baja y esperar a que todo terminase.

Tadashi debía ser agradecido; su entrenador… Keishin nunca había dejado que le doliese. Desde la primera vez lo había preparado bien con lubricante, incluso le enseñó a colocar un condón. Y Tadashi se había portado bien; obedeciendo a cada mandato. 

Lo único que no lograba contener siempre eran los sonidos. Y no era que quisiera hacer ruido a propósito, pero a veces Keishin tocaba ciertas partes en su interior que hacían escapar un gemido. Tadashi a veces odiaba el hecho de que no le doliera.

Movimientos bruscos y gemidos alargados eran las señales de que todo estaba por terminar y Tadashi suspiraba aliviado ante la noticia.

Luego de terminar, el entrenador siempre se aseguraba de que Tadashi también lo hiciese; Por lo que este siempre ponía especial esfuerzo en mantenerse relajado, despejar su mente y dejar que su las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante la mano que lo masturbaba furiosamente hicieran el resto.

Luego todo lo demás era rápido: El entrenador lo elogiaba, le agradecía, le aseguraba que era un secreto entre ambos y lo enviaba de regreso a casa.

El camino de regreso era rápido cuando su cabeza estaba en las nubes tratando de no pensar en nada.

El entrenador tenía sus razones, Tadashi sabía esto gracias a que las había oído muchas veces luego de _ayudarlo_. El estrés de mantener dos trabajos era inmenso, pero gracias a Tadashi podía tener un escape de todo eso. Mantener los niveles bajos era esencial para poder manejar el equipo óptimamente y hacer buenas decisiones con respecto a quienes jugaban y quienes se quedaban en la banca. 

No era que Tadashi estuviese siendo amenazado, el entrenador jamás había dicho algo sobre reemplazar a Tsukki o impedirle hacer servicios en momentos cruciales. Y quizás Tadashi no empezó el contacto y se sentía nervioso ~~(aterrado)~~ al principio, pero fue su decisión lo que los llevó a ambos hasta este punto. Y no era que nunca hubiese considerado que su entrenador era atractivo… no lo había considerado atractivo para sí mismo, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese terminado aceptando… si se llegase a descubrir, era Keishin quien sufriría, no Tadashi...

Fue su decisión dejarse tocar, Tadashi aceptaba eso. No que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

* * *

—Me gustas —Dijo Tsukki mientras estaban sentado uno junto al otro durante el receso. Sus palabras sonaron naturales y seguras de sí mismas.

Hubo un tiempo en que Tadashi había soñado con oír esas palabras, apretando una almohada y sintiéndose afortunado. Ahora solo sentía asco.

  
—No es que no me gustes —dijo torpemente, evitando todo contacto visual—. Es que no…puedo ahora mismo.

Tsukki aceptó su negación con gracia, es más, pareciera haberla esperado. No le presionó para que se explicase, ni dijo nada más al respecto.

Tadashi sintió ganas de vomitar. Si Tsukki se llegase a enterar… De pronto y se sentía igual que cuando caminaba a casa luego de su primera vez: sucio. 

* * *

Era como si el tiempo se moviese en borrosos pestañeos. En un momento estaba en práctica, en otro estaba saliendo de la tienda del entrenador, de pronto estaba frente a su casa. 

Y mientras nunca había sentido tantas ganas de tomar un baño, Tadashi siguió caminando.

* * *

— ¿Tadashi?

Cuando ir a casa dejó de ser una opción, Tadashi se encontró frente a la tienda de Shimada. Era tarde, el parqueo frente a la entrada se encontraba vacío. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su mentor, aun en sus ropas de trabajo.

Tadashi no entendió porque sentía que no le importaría si Shimada fuese a adivinar lo que estaba pasando.

Shimada nunca tuvo una razón para ayudarlo, salvo que era naturalmente amable. Las horas sacrificadas en entrenamiento extra era algo que Tadashi nunca lograría pagarle.

Y en otro lapso de tiempo borroso, Tadashi se encontró abrazando a Shimada.

—Bésame —le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Shimada palideció instantáneamente, dejando salir un sonido gutural en medio de su sorpresa.

—Por favor… —Tadashi suplicó—. Quiero que me toques, por favor.

¿Qué pensaría Shimada de él en esos momentos? ¿Estaría asqueado? A Tadashi no le importaría si le gritase que era un asqueroso pervertido y le amenazase con jamás volver a entrenarlo. Que le dijera que era un patético pedazo de ser humano, desagradable, sucio, roto. Que se largara y jamás volviera a aparecer delante de su vista. 

Pasaron varios segundos, pero su mentor respondió:

—No… no aquí —dijo Shimada, mirando hacia un lado con un rubor y nerviosismo similar a Yamaguchi durante las primeras veces en la que ayudó al entrenador. Fue el tono inseguro, la forma indirecta de acceder lo que le dejó saber a Tadashi que podía pedirle a Shimada todo lo que quisiera.

Luego, en la parte trasera de la tienda, cuando Shimada cerró su boca alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a succionar, Tadashi supo que ciertamente, el sexo era un gran distractor. Especialmente cuando sabías cómo corresponder al placer que te estaban otorgando. No culpa, problemas, solo sentirse bien.

Shimada trató por todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse callado, pero Tadashi había aprendido bien. Sabía como mover su lengua, cómo evitar tocar la cabeza con sus dientes y cómo no hacer un desastre al finalizar.

Luego de terminar, Shimada parecía querer entrar en pánico, pero Tadashi supo cómo calmarlo. “Es nuestro secreto”, “Nos gustó a ambos”, “Ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias”. Todas las palabras que había oído antes funcionaron con Shimada, quien si bien no dijo nada sobre repetir lo que hicieron, Tadashi estaba seguro de que no se negaría si volviese a pedírselo.

Tadashi estaba agradecido de Shimada, sin duda alguna. Pero el adulto no tenía ningún poder sobre él en este asunto. Si Tadashi quisiera podría… pero claro, él jamás diría algo que dañaría a alguien tan amable cómo Shimada. Todo esto sería un secreto entre ambos, Tadashi era una buena persona. Que no dijera nada era la prueba. 

Mientras se abotonaba su camiseta para regresar a casa, Tadashi decidió que probaría el próximo cigarro que el entrenador le ofreciese. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, mi primer fic de Haikyuu en español!


End file.
